1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a label adhering apparatus in which a label having some requisite items printed thereon is issued and this label is automatically adhered to the corresponding adhered object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional type of a label adhering device, there has been proposed such a system in which a label issued by a label printer is suctioned and held by vacuum, conveyed up to an adhering position, then air is blown onto the label to cause the label to be adhered to the object to be labeled under air pressure. However, this prior art system has some disadvantages in that the adhering operation is unpositively performed due to a flying of the label in the air even if it is temporarily held.